


beautiful, once

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: Not so cockynow, Scaeva.





	beautiful, once

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hand in unlovable hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216005) by [noahfronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg). 



> title taken from the hover text for [asw 588](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=588) (which was the # this section originally had in "hand in unlovable hand")

Nero had to take a handful of labored, wet breaths to get enough air to speak, and when he did so, he sounded _mildly put out_. “If you wanted to choke me, Garlond, you could have just _asked_.”

Cid laughed and curled his fingers around the back of Nero’s neck. “I _did_.” Nero made a muffled noise into the top of Cid’s mons, palms flattening up the insides of his thighs as Cid tangled his fingers into Nero’s hair, wrenched Nero’s mouth down as he bucked into it. “I always forget how much better I like you when you can’t speak. I should find more opportunities to choke you.”

Nero made a wet noise of agreement into Cid’s dick, sucking so hard Cid’s toes curled into the narrow hollows between Nero’s ribs. He dragged Nero closer, fingernails scraping against his scalp, and watched, half getting off just from having Nero tol Scaeva naked on his knees, knelt next to the edge of Cid’s desk. He looked so much better like this, his cock hard against the base of his stomach and his whole body peppered in gooseflesh, eating Cid out like he was going to die if he didn’t, choking for air every time Cid’s thighs tensed and pulled him closer.

Really, it was so much better when Nero couldn’t talk. He was so damn good at wagging his tongue, though; it would be a pity not to put it to proper use. After the week Cid had had—starting with an annoyingly early-morning Alliance meeting and ending with activating an Allagan superweapon they’d promptly lost control of—he had _earned_ this. He had _earned_ choking Nero until the other man was gasping helplessly for little, tiny wet breaths while Cid came on his face.

At the Lotus Stand, Cid had spoken the truth: after Nero’s deeds in the Crystal Tower (not to mention Nero vanishing _immediately_ after he’d shown back up again in Idyllshire) Cid didn’t trust him further than he could throw him. It was past time Nero earned his keep and put his money where his mouth was.

Literally.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cid hissed when Nero slid one spit-and-slick wet fingertip into his ass, teasing the swollen, aching rim, knees coming together to press his face further down. He bucked off of the desk, banged his pubic bone into Nero’s teeth, and groaned aloud. “ _Fuck_ you.”

“As always,” Nero murmured, the low hum of his voice rendered ragged and slurred by the better part of a full bell spent on his knees on the ground with his mouth on Cid’s dick, “I endeavor to please.” And he did, _oh,_ he did, even as Cid clenched his thighs so hard around Nero’s head he whimpered in pain, two fingers in Cid’s ass, teasing his rim just like he’d always liked it, and he rolled into his third orgasm like thunder, vision blank and unseeing and his whole body alive and _thrumming_.

He held Nero down until the other man was clawing at his thighs, his stupid nose mashed into Cid’s pubic bone, choked until he was nigh-insensible. When Cid finally let Nero breathe, he gasped, eyes glassy and blown-wide, his mouth hanging open, Cid’s slick and his own spit dripping off of his entire lower face.

“Please,” Nero whimpered, like he had refused to when he’d shown up at the Lotus Stand and ruined Cid’s entire week, pitiful and small and broken and wanting. Not so cocky _now_ , Scaeva. “Cid, please.”

Cid almost liked that Nero only ever called him by his name when they were fucking. It gave his name this _power_ to it, like a prayer, and Cid was the only god whose altar Nero had ever lain prostrate before and begged a boon.

Nero whispered “ _Mercy_ ,” and his voice cracked on that single word, that broken, hopeful _misericordiae_ , not even enough to be _clemens_. Wretched, ugly need, all-consuming. “Please, Cid, have mercy.”

Cid shoved Nero flat on the floor, sprawled on his skinny, pasty ass on the flagstones. He slid on shaky legs off of the edge of his desk, landed bent on Nero’s lap, pressed the folds of his cunt to the hot, painful, purple-headed arch of Nero’s shaft, and the wet, ugly gurgle Nero made was like he’d been stabbed. He shook, shuddered, grabbed at Cid’s hipbones like a lifeline, and when Cid shifted so that the length of Nero’s cock rubbed through his folds, burning hot at the heart of him—

Nero broke down, and the mind behind Ultima and Omega (the _mouth_ behind the mind) begged for mercy like a man dying of thirst in a desert, until Cid had kissed the taste of his own slick from Nero’s open, unresisting lips, scratched Nero’s nipples ‘till they bled, and made Nero recant all his sins like a petitioner. Only then did Cid bite his lip to taste Nero’s blood on his tongue and murmur, “I love you,” and exult in the sound of Nero’s helpless, ragged crying as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find jon "a mistake" phaedrus at wherever idiots are sold or at noahfronsenburg.carrd.co


End file.
